


Interval

by SeiShonagon



Category: Constantine (Comic), DCU (Comics), Hellblazer & Related Fandoms
Genre: Coercion, F/M, Female Rapist, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Male Victim, Manipulation, New 52, Non-Explicit, Nudity, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Sexual Coercion, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:50:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3280778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiShonagon/pseuds/SeiShonagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Constantine wakes up in Sargon's bed, and strategizes as best he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interval

**Author's Note:**

> I was really angry at how DC didn't do _anything_ with this really nasty situation and went practically straight from Point A, John wakes up in Sargon's bed after being physically and magically dragged there, to Point B, "I'm sleeping with Sargon." This is my thoughts on how he got from A to B, or at least how he planned it.

Not ready for Sargon to wake up yet, so the cigarette will have to wait.

Get yourself under control. Stop shaking. Swallow. Breathe.

Slide slowly out of her bed. Find trousers. No fastenings – don’t appear defiant, when you don’t yet intend to back it up. Not that you could.

Breathe. Don’t panic.

Plan out possible words and responses. How to play this. This grotesque gamble may have to last a while. How best to get, and keep, a modicum of control. How to seem appropriately broken. How to not actually break.

Ready for the game. Steel yourself.

Lighter. Cigarette. _Flick._


End file.
